


Walking With the Devil

by crazyness101



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason walks away from Bat Family, No happy ending for batfamily, Sad, Song Lyrics, Tigermom Talia, not a Bruce fan, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyness101/pseuds/crazyness101
Summary: Song fic with Jason. Song is called "Walk With The Devil" by Karliene. Far warning its not batman friendly. Talia is best mom.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Walking With the Devil

"I've never claimed to be a good boy  
that lad is long dead"

Jason knew he wasn't a good person, he was to hungry and cold. He was going to die this winter if he didn't do something to change his circumstances. The man he had been following for the last few blocks, finally pulled his hands out of his pockets. Now that he had left the less shady streets in the Narrows for a slightly better street outside it to flag down a cab. None of which were foolish enough to go into the Narrows let alone in to Crime Alley. Raising his hand to flag a cab down, Jason ran from where he had been hiding behind him. Running into his back Jason reached down into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Before darting back down the street, with the cries of "Thief, Thief, that killed stole my wallet." Echoing in his ears, Jason ran deeper into the Narrows back through dark alleys back to his home area in Crime Alley. Crouching down behind a full dumpster tucked away behind a warehouse, he tried to still his shaking limbs as he pulled out his stolen wallet. Opening it up Jason held his breath, hoping for at least twenty dollars, enough money to buy food for a couple of days and another pair of socks from the church. Pulling out the cards and throwing them in the dumpster it wasn't worth trying to sell them off, you were more likely to be beaten and have them stolen than to be paid for them. He counted out the bills, Jason couldn't believe the amount the man was carrying, it added up to a little over four hundred dollars. More than enough to get him through the rest of the winter. It was worth the days following the men who bought time with the whore's who walked along the streets. To find one who was stupid enough to leave on foot and not in a car, and then find one who wasn't already prey for another predator. 

Jason felt bad for the women who the man had paid for a blowjob. She had only earned twenty dollars, but he didn't feel bad enough to find her split the money he had stone. He wasn't a good person, that boy had died with his mother. Now he was cold and hungry with enough money to hopefully keep him alive through the winter, as long as now one killed him for it. Jason wished he was strong enough to be a better person. \

"Cause I got stuck in the war, Grace  
Ones with bullets  
and the ones in my head"

Living in Crime Alley was a mixture of living in an war zone and genocide all at once. Everyone was your enemy, everyone wanted something from you, and everyone was willing horrible things to save themselves. You had not friends just allies that would stay for as long as things are good, before stabbing you in the back. The only person that mattered was yourself and whatever you had to protect yourself. If you showed any weakness you would be killed for fun. Physical pain was better than mental pain, because eventually it could stop. 

Jason stared at the body laying on the ground, several hours ago it had been someone he had know. The boy had been someone who helped him pick pockets, steal food from the stores, and take turns watching for people as they slept at night. He had chosen to give up after several months of struggle on the streets. The pain he felt after escaping to the streets had eventually come to an end. He had choose his end, with a needle to vein, that had once held "Angle breath", he would not feel anything as he died, no pain, no hunger, everything faded as he died but nothing was felt. A painless death, except for the grief that Jason felt at the sight of the body who had once been called Tommy. Turing Jason choose to continue on, he stilled had plenty of fight in him, he didn't want to die her. Leaving th body of the who in another time in place not in Crime Alley could have been a friend or a brother, instead of another body.

"But you made it so  
Easy to let go  
Now I'm all alone  
And the shots are deafening"

How could he do this to him, choosing the Joker over him? His son, his Robin, his Solider. Now, now, all that reminded was proof that he was nothing. Easily replaced, not important, not worth saving, worth less than The Joker, a mass murder. He had such faith, such hope for the man who had once carried him in his arms and made him fell safe, and now he her lies buried in the ruins of an old building. The failure of his plan to have Bruce kill The Joker, the remains of the hope that he would be placed first, that he would protect him from the man would murdered him. He did not. Bruce had made his decision, had did not choose him, he choose the man who murdered his son over his son. How could he, he was his father, why didn't he love him? What did he do wrong? Why didn't he save him? When the timer from the bomb counted down and the bomb had gone off. Batman, Bruce, that man, had left him there to fall . It was easy, once he wasn't choose to be saved, it was easy to fall. Only the silence remained, as he laid there all alone. Batman did not come to look for his. None came for him. All he had to do was stop fighting, then the pain would stop. All he had to do was fall.

"So I walk with the Devil  
My rivals best be careful  
"Cause when you're already dead  
There's no gun at your head  
You're finally free"

Talia approached the rubble, dust still stettling from the air. Searching for the boy who had become her son, the boy her beloved had abandoned. Climbing through the rubble her voice breaking the silence, calling for Jason to answer her. To let her know he was alive, where he was at so that she could help him. She moved deeper in , finding him partly buried, his lower half hidden under old bricks his gun nowhere near him. 

"My son was it worth it? Has your pain finally been satisfied? " Bending down she started to dig him out not waiting for his answer. Talia looked up at his face before freezing at the sight of his hand covering his throat, with blood coming out between his fingers. Pulling gently at his fingers to show her the wound, she snarled at the sight of a long wound opening his neck, almost spanning the whole of his neck from front to back. Patching him up was harder than it should have been. Her son just laid there, none of his normal fire showed. It was as if he just gave you.

"Please Jason come home with me. I know you father has abandoned you. That's something we will never forgive him for. But you still have me Jason, don't give up. Take my hand Jason, come back with me, leave Bruce and his fight here and be free. " Hollding out her hands, Talia prayed that Jason would take them and not remain here in the grave his father choose for him. Slowly Jason reached up and grasped Talia's hands, using her strength to help him stand. Swaying unsteadily Jason leaned on her, blood loss ensured he was no longer strong enough to stand unaided. "Please mother, take me with you. I want to go home. I want to be free of those men. Help me become stronger so that I no longer need him to be safe." "I shook hands with the Devil Ah this town best be careful 'Cause when you're already dead There's no rope for your neck You're finally free Yeah, I walk with the Devil " Talia watched as Jason ran through the training grounds. He had become so strong, fully recovering from the wounds he received from Bruce. The bruising faded, the cuts healed, slowly the emotional pain was leaving. Jason was outgrowing the love he carried for his father and his crusade. The injury to Jason's throat had scared heavily, thankfully not costing him his voice. But no matter where you stood by him the scar was visible, stretching from the front of his neck to his back. Jason chose to move on from Bruce and his choices, while he acknowledged that he could have made ao bad choices. Bruce was the one who destroyed their relationship, and because of those actions Jason chose to stay with Tailia. Because if the hero who was his father could do that to him, how could he ever be safe with him. "Do you remember that broken man When you sang your song? And how you put him back together, girl With your voice and your love" Jason followed behind Robin, Nightwing, and Red Robin, staying in the shadows as they patrolled Gothem. Talia had asked him if he would be willing to return to check up on Damien. To see if the bat family was treating him well. She didn't want to send him but Ra had become to big of a danger to Damian. All Jason had done for the past month was spy on the bat family members and follow them around. They were treating Damian fine. There was some fighting between him and Red Robin. But Dick was protecting him just fine and Bruce had done nothing to force him into the same privet school he had gone to. Mostly Jason was angry at Dick. All the things he did with Damian and Tim, spending time with them, patrolling with them, teaching them his moves. He had done nothing like that with him. Jason suppressed the thought of how much it hurt him. It would get better, all he had to do was let go of the belief that they were family. " 'Cause you made it so Easy to let go Now I'm all alone And the shots are deafening So I walk with the Devil My rivals best be careful 'Cause when you're already dead There's no gun at your head You're finally free" Jason had permanently returned to Gothem but not back to the bat family. He had gone out of his way to avoid them in every way and refused to answer any calls from Alfred. When the tried to come near him on patrol, Red Hood shot at them until they left. Building his safehouse deep in Crime Alley where none of the Bats every patrolled. Jason built up his criminal empire, taking control of the drug trade and prostitution sales. Putting down and enforcing rules among the underground. No selling drugs to pregnant women or kids. Enforcing the protection of the men and women who sold their bodies. Making sure that all that he employed received the best healthcare and protection for a cut of their profit. Jason's businesses brought in alot of money and all his employees were safe in happy. The blackmail he gained from the hidden cameras and microphones Jason had placed in his brothels was just a sweeter victory. Talia enjoyed his willingness to share them. "Yeah, I walk with the Devil Yeah, I walk with the Devil Yeah, I walk with the Devil Yeah, I walk with the Devil" Turning away from the bats who were still trying to fight him when they weren't trying to get him to return to the family. Jason wondered if they knew how their constant emotion troubles concerning him placed them in danger. It allowed Jason to manipulate them to his own wants and needs. Only he was free from the emotional need and pain. Talia had thought him well, only love someone who would give you the same love you give them. "So I walk with the the Devil My rivals best be careful 'Cause when you're already dead There's no gun at your head You're finally free I shook hands with the Devil Ah, this town best be careful 'Cause when you're already dead There's no rope for your neck You're finally free" Bruce stood in front of Talia with the rest of the bats standing behind him. "Talia I demand that you release Jason, so that he can come home. You have no right to keep him from us." "Well Bruce," Jason interrupted as he walked between the two of them. "You have no right to demand that when you didn't choose me. Let alone when you slight my throat to save the Joker. So now I'm not choosing you." He held his hand our for Tailia to take. "And now were walking away from you." They could only stand and watch as they left. There was nothing left to say or do as Jason made his choice and it wasn't them. "Devil, I walk with the Devil Yeah, I walk with the Devil I walk with the Devil"


End file.
